From Where You Are
by mackenziefisher7
Summary: "So far away from where you are. These miles have torn us world's apart, and I miss you, and I wish you were here."  Will/Elizabeth/Will Jr.
1. Chapter 1

A Will and Elizabeth story. Set 9 years after AWE. Hope you enjoy! And check out my W/E videos on youtube (mackenziefisher7)!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...unfortunately. :)

Reviews are appreciated!

**From Where You Are**

_**So far away from where you are, these miles have torn us world's apart. And I miss you, and I wish you were here.**_

_ "Keep a weather eye on the horizon," Will whispered before slowly turning away from her._

_ Elizabeth stood watching, forcing the tears that threatened to fall away. She watched as Will waded into the water to his new life as captain of The Flying Dutchmen. A fate that had saved his life and also took it in the same instant. _

_ In ten years, they would meet again. Until then, Elizabeth waited._

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes that morning. She had had the dream again last night. The recurring dream where she relived the moment that Will had left her.

She longed for Will's return everyday, but dreaming of him only made her more aware of the pain and made her realize that he truly was gone.

Elizabeth rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she slowly made her way out of her bed. She exited her room and began making her way down the hall to check on her son, William Turner III.

William had been restless last night, asking more questions than usual about his father. Elizabeth knew that she'd someday have to tell him the entire story, but she hoped that that day was still far away.

She eased the door open of his room and nearly collapsed at the sight in front of her. William's bed empty, neatly made with a note lying on top.

Elizabeth ran over and grabbed the note, tears already streaming from her eyes.

In the note, she read, _"Went to find my father."_

_ "_Captain! Another shipwreck in the Gulf!" Will turned around as one of his crewmen yelled the news.

He sighed, and unenthusiastically told his crew to get to their stations. Most times he could make it through the day, knowing his duties were almost over. Today wasn't looking like one of those days.

The crew silently prepared themselves to enter the world of the living. This was the part of his job Will hated the most, entering the living world only to return to the non-living right after. It was an unfair job.

Will sighed again, knowing that it was this job that had saved his life. That knowledge, however, rarely made it any easier.

The ship began to move into the water and Will braced himself on the wheel. Within seconds, the ship was submerged. A few more seconds later, the ship had surfaced again, only on the side of the living.

Will looked around for the shipwreck and spotted it just east of them. He quickly changed directions on the wheel, steering them right for it.

They dropped anchor beside the shipwreck and began looking for survivors. Will walked up and stood beside his father, Bill Turner, and began searching as well.

"Must of been some storm," Bill mumbled, referring to the storm that had claimed the lives of the crew of the wrecked ship.

Something in the water caught Will's eye. He looked over and saw a piece of wood floating in the water. He looked closer and could see a young boy lying overtop of it.

"There!" he pointed at the boy. "Someone go and get that boy!" he shouted.

That was one perk to being captain, people did as he said.

A few minutes later, the boy was laid on the deck of the ship. Will walked over and checked his pulse.

"He's breathing," he whispered.

He looked down at the boy and felt a sudden familiarity wash over him. It was almost as if he'd seen this boy before. He shook his head, knowing the impossibility of that idea. This boy appeared to be about 7 or 8 years old but Will had spent the last 9 years sailing the seas endlessly in another world. There was no possible way that they could have met before.

"What are you going to do with him?" Will's father asked from behind him.

Will stood and turned around.

"We can't just leave him here," Will said, gesturing to the open seas on all sides of them.

"Are you thinking of taking him back with us?" Bill asked.

Will thought about it for a moment. He couldn't bring this boy to the other world, condemning him to death at such a young age.

"I can't do that to him. He's just a boy," Will whispered, turning around to look at the unconscious boy lying behind him.

"We must go back though, Captain."

Will looked back at his father. It was rare that he addressed Will as Captain. It seemed he only used it when trying to gain Will's attention.

Will sighed, the weight of his duties pressing on him again.

"I know," he mumbled. "But I reckon we have a few hours that we can spend here still," Will said, pointing to the sun. Will and his crew were allowed to stay in the world of the living as long as they left before sundown. Will just hoped that they found where this boy belonged before that.


	2. Chapter 2

"_So far away from where you are. I'm standing underneath the stars, and I wish you were here."_

_Tortuga,_ Elizabeth thought with disgust as she walked around the small seaport. This was definitely one place she had not planned to return to.

She looked around, trying to locate the bar that she had found Jack Sparrow in the last time she had come here. She thought that she saw it in the distance and began to make her way towards it, sidestepping many drunken sailors and women.

The place reeked of rum and sweat, a scent almost intolerable. This was the one part of pirate life that Elizabeth didn't miss.

She finally made her way to the bar. Saying a silent prayer, she opened the door, hoping that she would find who she was looking for. _Jack Sparrow._

Will watched as the sun began its slow descent out of the sky. He had spent the last nine years in this very spot, watching as the sun slowly disappeared from the sky, wondering if Elizabeth was watching it too.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by his father putting a hand on his shoulder. Will turned around.

"What are we going to do with the boy?" Bill asked seriously.

Will looked at his father helplessly. Until now, he hadn't thought much about the young boy unconscious in his quarters. But in less than an hour, that boy could be in a world that he didn't belong in.

Sensing Will's dilemma, Bootstrap spoke again. "We can take him with us," he suggested.

Will shook his head slowly.

"He's too young. I'm not going to condemn him to death, I can't."

Bill nodded and turned away.

Will looked at the door to his private quarters. He had to find out where this child belonged, and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter of this story. I hope you all are liking it! Reviews are always welcome! :)

I'm having a bit of trouble with the formatting on here, so I apologize that it's unclear when it switches from being Elizabeth's POV to Will's, but i'll figure it out... bear with me!

Hope you enjoy!

"_Yeah, I miss you, and I wish you were here."_

Will eased the door open to his private captain's quarters. He had placed the young boy in there in attempts to avoid scaring him when he woke up.

He heard the sounds of crying as soon as he entered and looked around to see where it was coming from.

The little boy was curled up in the corner of the room. He looked up when he heard Will come in.

Will put up his hands, as if to show the boy that he meant no harm.

"It's okay," Will said as he eased closer to the boy. "You're safe here."

"Who are you?" the boy asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"My name's Will. I am the captain of this ship. We found you sailing alone so we brought you on board."

The boy appeared to be thinking, the confusion apparent on his face.

"What's your name?" Will asked as he bent down to kneel in front of the boy.

The boy looked up at him, wide-eyed, and shook his head.

"You don't remember?" Will asked.

The boy began to shake his head more forcefully and Will could tell that tears weren't far away.

"It's okay," Will said, giving the boy a pat on the shoulder. "You can sail with us as long as you want," Will lied.

Will quietly got up and left the room.

He wasn't surprised to see his father waiting outside the door.

"He doesn't even remember his name," Will mumbled.

"It's nearly sunset," Bootstrap reminded him.

Will nodded and said, "I'll take care of it."

He walked to the side of the ship and peered over. There was only one person that could help him now.

"Calypso?" he whispered. Will knew that she could hear him, but was just unsure of whether or not she'd come.

When nothing happened, Will called her name again more forcefully.

Within seconds, a wave came up over the side of the ship and crashed in front of Will. When the water subsided, a women stood before Will.

"Calypso," Will acknowledged. Even after nine years, it was still hard not to call her Tia Dalma.

"William Turner, you are in the wrong world."

"I know, but I have good reason for not coming back," Will explained.

Calypso raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue.

"My last voyage here, I found a shipwreck with only one survivor. The survivor is a young boy."

"Where is this boy?" she asked.

Will gestured to his captains quarters. Calypso disappeared for a minute into the room and returned with a smile.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Take this boy home," Calypso said.

"How? He doesn't even remember his name, let alone where he lives. And besides, what if his family was on that ship-"

"They weren't," Calypso said, cutting him off.

Will's eyes narrowed. "How do you know?"

"Trust me, William." Calypso was silent for a moment. "I will give you seven days."

"For what?"

"To return this boy to his home," she explained.

"But how? What if he doesn't remember?" Will asked.

"He will."

Will sighed, clearly exasperated.

"Consider this your reward for doing your duty for nine years," Calypso offered.

"What about the other side?" Will asked, referring to the souls needing ferrying.

"I will do your job for a week. You take care of this boy," she explained.

"Seven days," Will repeated.

Calypso nodded. "I will see you then, William."

And just like she'd come, Calypso was gone, leaving Will to wonder how on earth he was going to find the boy's home.


	4. Chapter 4

"_I miss the years that were erased. _

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face."_

"Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth called when she miraculously found him in the crowded bar.

He turned around, clearly slightly intoxicated already. He smirked when he found her.

"Couldn't stay away, love?" he asked, leisurely walking over to her.

"Jack, this is serious. Will is gone," she explained.

"Darling, it's been, what, 9 years? I thought you'd come to terms with that."

"My son, Will!" Elizabeth corrected. Jack had met William on his only stop in Port Royal a few years back. He had said that Will asked him to check on Elizabeth, to make sure she was okay.

Jack sobered up slightly.

"Gone where?"

"Do you think I would have come to this god-awful place had I known where he was!" Elizabeth shouted, partially to be heard above the noise, partially out of exasperation.

Jack grabbed her arm and began leading her outside.

Once outside, Elizabeth said, "Jack, I need your help. No one knows these seas better than you."

"And what makes you think he's on the sea?" Jack asked.

"He left me a note saying he went to find his father," she explained.

"And I suppose you'd like me to sail you around in search of him?" Jack asked. He attempted to be sarcastic, but Elizabeth could tell there was some seriousness behind his words.

"Please, Jack. With Will gone, William is all I have," Elizabeth said as more tears burned her eyes.

Jack nodded. "I'll gather my crew in the morning, we'll leave at dawn."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the lack of updates. It's been kind of hectic with school starting and everything, but hope you enjoy! PS look up my videos on youtube! (mackenziefisher7)

"I miss all the little things.

I never thought that they'd mean everything to me."

Will quietly pried the door to his captain's quarters open slowly, careful not to startle the young boy they had rescued.

"Hello?" Will called into the seemingly empty room. He looked around and saw the boy curled in the same position in the same corner of the room as the last time.

"I brought you something to eat," Will said quietly, placing a large piece of chicken and bread in front of him, along with a canteen of water.

The boy eyed it suspiciously.

"It's okay. I'm sure you're hungry. You don't have to be afraid to eat."

Not needing any more convincing, the boy began to devour the food. After a few moments, he looked up at Will.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Will, remember? Captain of this ship," he said.

"That's my name," the young boy said between mouthfuls.

"What was that?" Will asked.

"My name is William."

"Well, isn't that a fine name," Will said, a smile breaking on his face. Wanting to know what else the boy remembered, Will continued, "Do you remember where you live, William?"

The boy thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"That's okay," Will said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "You'll remember soon enough."

"Are you a pirate?" William asked after a long silence.

Will was taken aback by the question. He knew that he really was, but still hearing someone call him by that name sent chills down his spine.

"Yes, I am," Will said softly. The boy nodded.

"My dad is a pirate too," William said. Will couldn't help but notice the sadness the young boys voice at this confession.

"Is that right?"

The boy nodded. "Mum says that's why he can't come visit us. He has to take care of the sea."

Will nodded, knowing this boys pain all too well.

He put a hand on the boys shoulder.

"My father was a pirate, too."

William looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"Really?"

Will nodded. "My mum said the same thing to me, that he had to stay at sea to protect us. But I met him a few years back. He's a crewman on my ship here."

"I've never met my dad. Mum said he left before I was born," William added softly.

"Im sorry, William," Will said, giving the boys shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"That's why I was on that ship. I came to look for my dad."

"You did?" Will asked, prodding the boy to remember more.

William nodded. "I snuck onto a ship leaving port."

Will waited for the boy to continue.

"Do you remember anything else?" Will asked after a moment.

William shook his head.

"That's okay," Will said. "I'll be on the wheel upstairs all night if you need anything."

Will smiled at the boy before exiting the room, hope filling him from the information he had just learned.


	6. Chapter 6

To avoid any confusion, from now on, I'm going to refer to older Will as Will and their son as William. Hopefully that'll help keep them straight!

"Yeah I miss you,

And I wish you were here."

Elizabeth stood at the edge of the Pearl, as she had countless times before, and watched as the endless waves rolled past. When she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend that the last nine years hadn't happened. Almost.

She opened her eyes and looked out into the water again. The familiar sight would have brought excitement to her years ago, but now only left her with an aching in her chest.

_ Will._

The mere thought of his name brought tears to her eyes. Being on a ship, on the water, only made her more painfully aware of their situation and reminded her that it was still one long year before she could see him again.

Although she thought of him daily, practically every second, being in the very place where she lost him made his memories all the more sad.

She could still see the terror in his eyes as he had tried to speak his last words, could still see the life slowly leave his gaze, and could still hear his painfully slow last intake of breath before he went limp in her arms. Those memories she could never forget, no matter how much she wished she could.

"I hope you'll be a little more cheery when we find William," Jack's voice penetrated her thoughts. She looked over to see him standing beside her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," she said, attempting a smile.

"Will?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth only nodded, afraid talking would start a cascade of tears.

"You'll see him again, love," Jack whispered, gently squeezing her shoulder for reassurance.

"I know," she said softly. "Do you ever regret letting him stab Davy Jones' heart?"

Jack was silent for a few moments before finally saying, "Of course." He was quiet for a few more seconds, as if trying to decide what to say. Finally he whispered, "I saw him a few years back." Elizabeth turned sharply to him.

"Only from afar though. There was a shipwreck we sailed past and I saw his ship picking up people, survivors I reckon. He looked over and that was it. He just nodded and we went on our way."

"That's it?" Elizabeth asked, wanting to believe there was more to the story, more news of Will.

"That was it. I suppose that there were no words needed. Nothing had changed for him since the last time I had seen him," Jack said.

Elizabeth nodded. "May I ask how he looked?" she asked, feeling foolish.

Jack went silent again.

"Please Jack," she pleaded.

"He looked... sad, defeated almost," Jack said, his voice softening on the last words.

Elizabeth took a shaky breath. "We shouldn't have let him stab that heart. It's our fault that his life is over. Our fault that he lives his life in misery. It's _my_ fault," she whispered.

"Darling, you can't think that way," Jack replied.

"I have to. It wasn't fair to condemn him to a life like that. Watching souls die everyday, having to care for them. That's no life to live, Jack. But that's his life forever, for eternity."

"But if it wasn't for you, he would have no life at all. He wouldn't be able to see you ever again, and you him. William would never have the chance to meet his father. If you hadn't let him stab that heart, he would be gone right now. So yes, I feel guilt for pushing him into a life he didn't ask for, but in another sense, I feel proud that we saved his life."

Elizabeth was quiet, silent tears rolling down her face. She knew that Jack was right, but still she felt guilt.

"You'll drive yourself mad with thoughts like that. And I know that Will would not stand for that," Jack said, a smile creasing his face.

Elizabeth smiled back.

"I know. It's just hard without him," she whispered.

"I know, love." Jack patted her shoulder for reassurance before retiring to another part of the ship.

Elizabeth stared out into the sea once again, breathing the salty air. She smiled slightly at the flood of memories that washed over her, and realized that for the first time in 9 years, she felt better. The guilt, although still there, was lessened.

She looked up into the night sky and felt for the briefest second, that Will was standing beside her, seeing the same stars as she was. She smiled sadly, knowing that he wasn't there, but hoping that somewhere, somehow, he was feeling the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for all the reviews :) Keep em coming!

"I feel the beating of your heart,

I see the shadows of your face."

Will closed his eyes, feeling the wind caress his face. Even after nine years aboard the Dutchman, Will still loved the feeling. It helped remind him that, even though he was heartless, he was still alive. He gently touched a hand to the scar on his left side, where his heart once was. One year and his heart would be back in its place, leaving the scar to be only a painful reminder of the ten years spent without Elizabeth.

Will sighed and leaned against the side of the ship, looking out into the water. Although the last nine years had been hard, he knew that the next one would be the hardest.

He thought of her everyday, wondering what she was doing, if she still looked the same, if her feelings towards him had changed. Will worried that in his absence, her love towards him would diminish. He couldn't blame her if it did. Ten years is a long time to be apart, almost too long.

"Captain?" a small voice penetrated his thoughts.

He turned around to see the young boy they had rescued standing behind him.

"William," he said, smiling. "You don't have to call me captain. You can just call me Will."

The boy nodded, and slowly came over to stand beside Will. He leaned up to peer over the edge of the ship.

"What were you looking at?" the boy asked.

Will smiled, sadly.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," Will responded.

"About what?" William asked, nonchalantly.

Will sighed again, pondering his response. He could talk to the boy, knowing that the information would more than likely not be remembered, or he could keep it inside, as he had for the past nine years.

"My wife," he whispered after a moment.

"You're married?" William asked, the shock apparent in his voice. "Does she live on this ship too?"

"No, she lives on land. I haven't seen her in a long time," he added softly.

"Why not?" William asked, his naivety apparent in his questions.

"Because I have a job that requires me to stay on the sea at all times. I'm not allowed to see her, at least not yet," Will explained.

"Oh," William replied. Will looked at him and could tell that he was thinking hard about the information he had just been told.

A comfortable silence fell between the two as they both continued to stare out into the ocean.

"Do you still love her?" William asked quietly after a few moments.

"Very much," Will replied, his voice thick with emotion.

"I'm sure she loves you too," William replied optimistically.

"Yeah?" Will asked, cocking his head to the side to look at William.

He nodded. "Even though my daddy isn't around, my mom still loves him. She told me that she'd wait forever for him if she had too."

"Your mom must be a very strong woman."

William nodded. "She is, but I can tell she still misses him. That's why I came to look for him," William added.

Will smiled softly. His brows furrowed together after a second, processing the information William had just revealed.

"Wait, you what?"

"I came to look for him. That's why I was on that ship," William said softly.

"Did your mother know?"

William shook his head.

Will thought for a moment, going over every piece of information that he had learned.

"William, do you think your mother would come looking for you?"

He nodded slowly.

Will smiled. It felt like the first genuine smile he had worn in years.

He finally had a direction. They weren't looking for a place, but another ship.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I have the whole story written in my head, I'm just having a hard time putting it into words! Thanks so much for the reviews :)

"Just know that wherever you are,

I miss you, and I wish you were here."

"Jack, look!" Elizabeth yelled. "A ship!"

They had been scouring the seas for what seemed like an eternity and still had no clues as to where William might have gone. Elizabeth prayed that he was alive and well, but a part of her feared the worst.

The crew began to flag down the other ship, hoping that William was on board, or at least that they had seen him.

Jack lowered the anchor when they neared the ship.

"'Ello mates!" he yelled.

The crewmen of the passing ship looked at him skeptically, knowing the reputation the Black Pearl carried.

"We're looking for a young boy. He's 8 years old with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Have you seen him?" Elizabeth interjected.

The crewmen exchanged words, most of them shaking their heads. Elizabeth's heart dropped even further than it was already.

"Sorry, we've seen no boy," a man who appeared to be the captain replied.

Elizabeth nodded, unable to form words through the lump in her throat. She choked back tears as the images of her son, lying lifeless somewhere on the bottom of the ocean filled her mind. The only solace she found was that maybe, just maybe, she was in Will's care. But she knew that for that to be true, then William must be dead. The tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Wait!" a man from the other ship ran forward. "Last night on my shift, we passed another ship. They asked us if we were missing a young boy. They said they found him by a shipwreck," the man explained.

Elizabeth's heart jumped back into place.

"Where were they heading?" Jack asked.

"East. It was around dawn I reckon, so I'm not sure where they'd be now."

"Thank you," Elizabeth breathed, barely able to speak.

Elizabeth smiled, her first true smile in 4 days. She prayed that this boy they were searching for was her William and that he was in good hands. At least for tonight, she could sleep, knowing there was still a glimmer of hope that she would find her son alive


End file.
